Schwanensee
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Lily and Arthur have been trying to unite their kingdoms through a wedding between their children but it's not working. Harry, Lily's son, and Ginny, Arthur's daughter, simply hate each other. It is when this love blooms that the kingdoms are torn apart by Lord Voldemort and Harry loses the thing that makes him so very powerful—his own heart. Can Ginny return his heart to him?
1. This is My Idea

There was once a beautiful and magic kingdom called Gold Crown. It was filled with many beautiful forests, high sculpted mountains, winding silvery rivers, and dense forests.

The people were very cultured there and adored one thing above all: dancing. There were many festivals in which the people would preform their best dances and ballets before the rulers.

The one who wrote the best ballets was a man named Albus Dumbledore. No one quite knew why, but many of the tales he wrote had such a ring of truth to them that they resonated with the people. He was lauded for his work.

The kingdom was ruled in alliance by the good King Arthur in the North and the wise Queen Lily in the South. Sadly, it had never been bound by blood, and the alliance had been made by King James (Lily's deceased husband) and King Arthur long ago.

But that was all about to change.

Arthur and Lily had cooked up quite a scheme—to wed their unwilling children! It was so perfect, they would bring them together every summer in hopes they would fall in love!

In Lily's castle, Lily and Harry awaited Arthur and Ginny's arrival.

"Hehehe, oh, here they come, hee!" Lupin said, smiling.

"Dear Lily, as lovely as ever." Arthur said to her.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Harry, no doubt." Arthur said.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Arthur. And to you, young princess. Go on, Harry." Lily chuckled. "Dear, go on…"

"Mother!" Harry said.

"Harry!" Lily said.

"Hello, Princess Ginevra. I'm very pleased to meet you." Harry choked out.

Harry was eleven years old. He had shaggy dark hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. He bowed to the princess, but was not happy to meet her at all. He could be outside, learning to swordfight or firing his bow, not inside with this, this—

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes as she curtsied.

Her tiny hands were balled into fists. Ginny had long straight ebony locks. She had bright brown eyes and caramel skin. Her mother had been very beautiful before her untimely death.

Their parents, his father, her mother, had died the same way. The evil sorcerer Voldemort had destroyed them. Ginny's mother had died the day she was born.

For a moment Harry gazed into her eyes, seeing the loneliness mirrored there. For a moment...then...

"Yuck!" Harry said. "I'm going to swordfight with Ron!"

"Harry!" Lily shouted moving to go after him.

"No." Ginny said imperiously. "I think its time I teach Prince Harry a lesson."

She drew the blade Excalibur hidden at her waist and strode outside.

"One match. If you win, I will leave and never return. If I win, you have to teach me how to fight like a man." Ginny said.

"No problem. You'll lose, princess." Harry said.

"Alright you two. Go!" Ron said.

Ginny struck faster than a cobra, and Harry's sword flew through the air, striking the center of the target behind him.

"I'm also fairly good with a bow. Don't ever underestimate a woman, prince."

"Well she's certainly...something." Arthur laughed. "Quite a match, wouldn't you agree, Lily, dear."

"Yes well, my son had it coming." Lily said. "He should have known. I hope Ginny comes around. She would be good for him."

"And for our plan," Arthur said. "A marital alliance."

A few years later, in Arthur castle, Arthur was trying to get Ginny ready.

"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle," Arthur said. "We can't keep Harry waiting."

Ginny sheathed her sword and put her bow over her shoulder. "This year I'm going to learn martial arts. Harry has an excellent tutor, and he's great at teaching me. This arrangement is perfect."

In Lily's castle, in Harry's Room Lily was urging Harry to get ready.

"She soon will be arriving" Lily said. "Is that respect you're showing?"

"If she knocks me out one more time..." Harry said. "I'm throwing her out the tower window."

On the docks, Lily came to receive Arthur and Ginny.

"One day Prince Harry will be her intended" Arthur said.

"Splendid" Lily said.

The children were playing at Lily's castle.

"Ha!" Ginny swung and decked him. "Got you again."

Harry stood and glared at her.

"No matter how many times and you still show me no respect, all because I'm a woman!" Ginny swung her foot and knocked him to the floor. "Do I have to get you on the floor!"

"You haven't, for one instant this whole time, done anything but look down on me! Why should I respect someone like that! Your just a snob!" Harry retorted.

Ginny ran out in tears.

In Lily's Castle, the teens were playing.

"Ginny hasn't bothered us in a while." Ron said. "Not really at all this summer."

"Yes, she's been training alone all this time. In the kitchens a lot too. I'm afraid her dad got through to her about the big wedding." Harry said.

A maid knocked on the door.

"Yes what is it?" Harry asked.

"A gift for you." The maid said.

"Who from?" Harry asked.

"Probably one of your many admirers." Ron laughed.

The maid presented him with a sword.

"This is..." Harry lifted it. "It's Clarent! The twin sword to Excalibur! But that would mean..."

Harry ran out into the docks where Ginny was boarding the ship, Excalibur shining at her waist.

He lifted a hand and waved to her. "Thank you! Next year I'll teach you to hunt!"

Ginny paused and came out to meet him. "You really like it? You aren't still angry?"

"Angry? I'm..." Harry paused. She had really taken the snob comment seriously. He grinned at her. "You were right. You always were. We both lost our family to Lord Voldemort. We should destroy him together. And with the twin blades, it will be easy!"

Ginny and Harry were meeting for the summer now as adults.

Ginny headed for the courtyard, dressed as a warrior despite what her father wanted. Her sword was at her waist, her bow at her back, and her ebony hair braided down to her waist. Those sparkling blue eyes had a flicker of mischief as she drew her sword.

"I want to see how good my teacher has become, prince."

Harry, for his part, was now taller than her, with broad muscled shoulders from years of training to be a warrior. He was faster now, faster than her, and he knew it. His green eyes flickered to her, taking in her beauty for a moment before he drew his blade.

"I want to beat you at last, princess."

For hours they struck and parried at each other. She was fast and strong, but he had become faster and stronger. And he could tell her swordplay was partly for show. She was trying to impress him! Well, it was distracting her! She spun her sword to look fancy and he struck! The sword went flying through the air, and struck the target behind him.

"I'm also fairly good with a bow. Don't ever underestimate a man who fights for his bride, my love."

For a moment the words echoed through the courtyard. He had done it. He had said it.

What would be her answer?

"I suppose I never really knew...it was you I was dreaming of, my love." Ginny returned his words to him

The two sheathed their swords and turned to their parents.

"For the record." Their hands were joined. "This was our idea."


	2. Prince and the Raven

Harry and Ginny were battling in the courtyard.

A dark cloud descended over the land and out stepped a strange man in a cloak.

"Who is that?" Ginny said.

"That is Voldemort. The one who killed your mother and my father!" Harry said.

The two drew their weapons.

"Glacies!" Ginny shouted, and ice fleks sprang from Excalibur.

"Sphera!" Harry shouted, and orbs of fire sprang from Clarent.

It was no good; Voldemort was approaching faster now. They hadn't mastered the swords yet. They weren't ready.

Voldemort raised his sword, Aether. But before he could destroy them, Harry leapt in front of Ginny.

Harry crossed the sword over his chest, then leveled it, pointing it at himself. "Fuuin no Ken."

Voldemort reached forward and cried out; but it was too late. The bright light banished the clouds in the sky. There was the sound of something breaking.

"One day, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine!" Voldemort swore as the seal claimed him.

Ginny ran to Harry's side and confirmed the mournful truth: his heart was shattered. Gone forever was the thing he needed most; the thing that drew them together; their love.


	3. Shattered Heart

As if nothing had happened, Harry proposed to Ginny in front of the whole populace.

"Arrange the marriage!" Harry said.

The kingdom was full of joy, but Ginny noticed something off about Harry. His feelings were not genuine.

"Harry. Why do you love me?" Ginny said.

Harry stared at her with vacant eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Is that all that matters?" Ginny said. "Did you forget that we are comrades? That we must defeat Voldemort no matter what? Where is your sword, Clarent?"

Harry shook his head. "There is no need for fear. Voldemort is no more."

His speech was stilted, every word emotionless and quiet.

Ginny drew her sword. "I swear my Warrior's Oath on this blade that I will return your heart, Harry, and destroy Voldemort. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Harry stared after her as she got on the boat, and for a moment his green eyes flickered in recognition. "Ginny!"

Ginny whirled. "Harry?!"

"Goodbye." Harry said finally, emotionless again

"Goodbye." Ginny said. "But not forever. I will never stop fighting to save you."


	4. Swan

Voldemort was in the woods later that evening.

"Today's the day, Harry Potter… Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Arthur was in his coach with Ginny.

"I – I just don't understand… What else did you want him to say?" Arthur said.

"I need to know that he loves me for just being me." Ginny said. "That he has a heart."

"Whoa! Whoa." A guard stopped the carriage.

"Stay inside, Ginny." Arthur said.

"I can fight!" Ginny reached for her sword.

"Stay inside!"

Xxx

King Arthur' captain came to Queen Lily's castle.

"It's King Arthur's captain!" Lily said.

"We… We were attacked. A Great Animal…" the captain said.

"Ginny!" Harry said, eyes bright.

He felt something. Pain. He didn't like it.

"Harry! Wait!" Ron said. "You can't go out there alone!"

Xxx

Harry came into the woods and found King Arthur.

"Ginny! Ginny? Ginny! Oh! King Arthur…" Harry said.

"Harry… I…" Arthur said.

"Who did this?" Harry asked angrily. The pain would go away if he saved his princess.

"It came so quickly… A Great… Animal." Arthur said.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry said.

"Listen to me, Harry. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems." Arthur said.

"What's not? Where is Ginny?" Harry asked desperately.

"Ginny is… Ginny is… Gone." Arthur said.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

Xxx

In Swan Lake, Ginny, now a swan, glared up at Voldemort.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Ginny. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" Ginny transformed into a human again. "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings… Now look Ginny, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is… Is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then! You have enough power." Ginny snapped.

"No, I tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I marry the only heir to the throne… We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen. You know?" Voldemort looked at her.

"Never!" Ginny tried to leave.

"Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan. No matter where you are." Voldemort said.

Ginny cried.

She may be a warrior, but for this she needed magic. She needed a wizard. She needed Harry.


	5. Practice

The musicians are not happy." Ron said.

The musicians were lined up dressed as animals.

"I know, but I have to practice." Harry said in a flat emotionless voice. His eyes were vacant, and his only thoughts were of getting Ginny back.

"Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of… Fun." Ron said.

"The Great Animal is never going to give her up without a fight." Harry continued dully.

"You're not still thinking she's alive?" Ron said skeptically.

"When I find the Great Animal, Ron, I'll find Ginny." Harry said, eyes clearing when he voiced her name.

"Oh Harry, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it." Ron said.

"The whole kingdom's wrong. Ginny's alive, and I'm gonna find her. You ready, Ron?" Harry said, eyes clear now.

"No peeking! Animals, assemble!" Ron said.

"Lord Ron, I must object. We are musicians!" The first musician said.

"The servants have the day off. We have to use someone." Ron said.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar." The first musician said.

"Could've fooled me." Ron said.

"This will not hurt." Harry said flatly.

He then began firing, making every shot.

"Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty-two. Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of two hundred ninety-eight. Well done, Harry! And last but not least the elusive 100-point white rabbit!" Ron said. "I believe that's three hundred."

"That's good. More practice." Harry said flatly.

Ron chuckled. "You're a great marksman, Harry. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte."

"Don't lose hope, Ginny, wherever you are… I'm gonna find you." Harry said, eyes bright, green, and clear, as though he could see her.


	6. Far Longer Than Forever

Ginny had final found a shard of Harry's heart in the kingdom with the first family he had every helped with his magic.

She used the shard's magic to return her sword to her and allow her to fight the dementors Voldemort sent after her.

But even then, her swan Patronus was not very strong.

Ginny fought through the forests as the shared called to the five others. In all there were seven.

She only had a month.

Ginny wordlessly fought her way, her form barely keeping hold.

She actually hoped not to see Harry yet.

She didn't know if she could bear it, seeing him with that dead look of lovelessness again.

Xxx

Meanwhile Harry searched for Ginny.

As he did he killed all large animals he came across, hoping Voldemort was among them.

All he had in his heart was that image of her, that unforgettable face.

It was all that kept him moving, fighting.

Harry had to find her.

Xxx

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?" Voldemort said.

"Every night you ask the same question." Ginny said.

"No, no!" Voldemort said.

"And every night I give you the same answer." Ginny said.

"Don't!" Voldemort said.

"I'll die first." Ginny said.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Voldemort said.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Ginny said.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to kill you." Voldemort said.

"Go ahead then! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom." Ginny said.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it." Voldemort Laughed.

"No." Ginny said.

Voldemort laughed.

Ginny turned into a swan.


	7. Heart Shard

Ginny had final found a shard of Harry's heart in the kingdom with the first family he had every helped with his magic.

She used the shard's magic to return her sword to her and allow her to fight the dementors Voldemort sent after her.

But even then, her swan Patronus was not very strong.

Ginny fought through the forests as the shared called to the five others. In all there were seven.

She only had a month.

Ginny wordlessly fought her way, her form barely keeping hold.

She actually hoped not to see Harry yet.

She didn't know if she could bear it, seeing him with that dead look of lovelessness again.

Xxx

Meanwhile Harry searched for Ginny.

As he did he killed all large animals he came across, hoping Voldemort was among them.

All he had in his heart was that image of her, that unforgettable face.

It was all that kept him moving, fighting.

Harry had to find her.

Xxx

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?" Voldemort said.

"Every night you ask the same question." Ginny said.

"No, no!" Voldemort said.

"And every night I give you the same answer." Ginny said.

"Don't!" Voldemort said.

"I'll die first." Ginny said.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Voldemort said.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Ginny said.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to kill you." Voldemort said.

"Go ahead then! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom." Ginny said.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it." Voldemort Laughed.

"No." Ginny said.

Voldemort laughed.

Ginny turned into a swan.


	8. Ball

Beautiful, simply beautiful. Soon Harry will be married and the kingdom will have a king again." Lily said.

"I doubt it. Harry still refuses to be king unless he finds Ginny." Ron said.

"Oh poppycock! All that will change at tomorrow night's ball." Lily said.

"They're all coming to the ball!" Ron laughed. "Every princess is coming."

Lily squealed. "Oh goody, oh my. Oh, this is wonderful! You see, Ron. One of these is bound to change his mind.""Where is Harry? Oh never mind I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal, Your Highness." Ron said.

"Well, Big, Great. It's large and has fur." Lily said.

Xxx

"What did King Arthur mean? It's not what it seems, of course! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Ginny." Harry said.

"They're coming, Harry. Oh! Harry, where are you going?" Lily said.

"To find the Great Animal." Harry said.

"Oh, wonderful. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night." Lily said.

"Tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Uh. The ball." Lily said.

"Mother, I… I can't. Oh please, mother. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time." Harry said.

Lily cheered. "Thank you, darling." She laughed.

"But please, mother, don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants." Harry said.

"Oh, no no no no no. It's just a few friends… And their daughters."

"I want this to be big. Every princess must have her own introduction." Lily whispered to Ron.

"But you said…" Ron said.

"Forget what I said. Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! And I want four footmen for every carriage." Lily giggled. "Maybe five!"


	9. Mission

Ginny danced through all the hurdles.

She collected all the shards of Harry's heart.

Ginny slaughtered demons and monsters thrown at her by Voldemort with ease.

And every morning returned to Swan Lake to live as a Swan.

Until there was one shard left.

She knew what it was: the shard of love.

Harry already had it; it was what made him remember her.

All she had to do was return the rest of his heart.

The easiest way would be to kiss him, and the magic would flow.

Ginny had to get to Harry's castle—to the ball his mother was throwing.

If Harry's vulnerable love shared was swayed to another; he would be lost to her.

Ginny would become a swan forever.

Voldemort would win.

Harry had to accept her again; they had to find each other.

They would always find each other.


	10. Hunt

Harry was hunting in the forest with Ron.

"We have to find Voldemort and make him free Ginny!" Harry growled, firing at animals.

A swan flew straight at him.

Harry took off after it as the sun went down.

"Wait Harry!" Ron chased him.

The swan flew away from him.

Harry watched it, transfixed.

He fired at the swan just as it touched the lake and she stood before him.

Ginny looked up at him. "Harry."


End file.
